Episode 47
Naraku gibt nicht auf ist die 47. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Nach einem erneuten Streit mit Inuyasha verschwindet Kagome in die Gegenwart. Naraku, mit dem Herzen Onigumos, kann nicht von Kikyo lassen und bedrängt sie immer wieder. Inuyasha verspricht, Kikyo vor Naraku zu beschützen und ihn endgültig zu besiegen. Als Kagome aus der Gegenwart zurückkommt, sieht sie Kikyo und Inuyasha in inniger Umarmung. Natürlich zieht sie ihre Schlüsse. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome teilt Inu Yasha mit, dass sie nun wieder in ihre Zeit geht, doch dieser ist immer noch sauer, weil Kagome sich nach dem Kampf mit Juuroumaru und Kageromaru auf Kōgas Seite geschlagen hat. Kagome verschwindet also und Shippō rennt ihr hinterher, da er mit diesem ungelösten Problem nicht zufrieden ist. Er meint zu ihr, dass Inu Yasha sie doch so sehr liebt und er deshalb so eifersüchtig ist, was Kagome einfach zur Kenntnis nimmt. Dann meint sie noch zu Shippou, dass er nicht sagen soll, dass sie bald wieder zurück ist, damit Inu Yasha sich Sorgen macht. Dann verschwindet sie und ein verständnisloser Shippou bleibt zurück. Kikyō befindet sich in dem Dorf, in dem sie den Verletzten hilft, als sie Naraku spürt und in seine Richtung geht. Sie meint ganz offen zu ihm, dass sie längst weiß, dass er sie nicht umbringen kann, da er immer noch Onigumos Herz besitzt und dieses liebt Kikyo eben. Naraku weiß das genauso gut wie sie, doch er will darauf nicht eingehen und verschwindet. In der Neuzeit kommt Kagome wieder nach Hause und ihre ganze Familie begrüßt sie. Sie geht erstmal baden und kümmert sich um Medikamente. Eigentlich wollte sie ja schnell wieder zurück, doch wie sie dann später in ihrem gemütlichen Bett liegt, beschließt sie, doch noch ein wenig zu bleiben. In seinem Schloss denkt Naraku daran, was Kikyo gesagt hat. Er gesteht sich ein, dass er sie vorerst nicht einfach töten kann, weil ihm Onigumos Herz im Weg steht. Dann jedoch fasst er einen Plan, wie er sie vernichten kann und er wähnt sich stark, da er es ja auch geschafft hat, das Juwel fast wieder zu vervollständigen und darauf steigt aus einem See in der Nähe ein gewaltig großer, roter Shinidamachū auf und macht sich auf den Weg in die Lüfte. In Kikyo Dorf bemerken die Verletzten nun, dass eine bedrohlich aussehende Wolke über dem Dorf hängt und können sich ihre Herkunft keineswegs erklären. Kikyo sieht die Wolke auch und auch, dass sie die Seelen der Toten verschlingt, die sie eigentlich bräcuhte. Dann sieht sie die Konturen des Seelensammlers und reitet auf einem schnell geschnappten Pferd davon, doch ihr Gegner folgt auf dem Fuße. Sehr bald kommt sie an einen Abgrund und ihrem Pfeil weicht der Seelensammler einfach aus. Dann steuert er auf sie zu und Kikyos viel kleinere Seelensammler können ihn nicht aufhalten. Einen zweiten Pfeil kann Kikyo nicht verschießen, da der Seelensammler ihr langsam die Seelen der Toten aus dem Leib zieht und sie reitet mit ihrem Pferd die Schlucht entlang, doch der Seelensammler holt sie ein. Im letzten Augenblick springt sie in den Abgrund, während der Seelensammler ihr folgt und das Pferd alleine wegreitet. Sango und Miroku sitzen mit Kaede und Inu Yasha in ihrer Hütte im Dorf und reden über die Gefahr, die von Narakus Abkömmlingen ausgeht im Anbetracht der Ereignisse mit Kageromaru und Juuroumaru. Dann meinen sie zu Inu Yasha, dass er Kagome als Verstärkung doch zurückholen solle und als er meint, dass er sie nicht braucht, bemerkt Sango ganz recht, dass sie ja wohl der Grund für Inu Yashas Nervosität und Angespanntheit sein muss. Miroku meint, dass Kagome es sehr schwer hat und Shippou sitzt dabei und muss darüber schweigen, dass er weiß, dass Kagome eigentlich sauer ist. Wie die beiden so weiterreden, wird Inu Yasha ganz wütend und verschwindet schlussendlich. Später sitzt er am Brunnen und fragt sich, was er denn falsch gemacht hat und scheint sie zu vermissen. Eben als er so in Gedanken versunken ist, riecht er einen Dämon und sofort steigt der große Shinidamachu Narakus hinter den Bäumen auf, immer noch Kikyo verfolgend, die weniger geht als taumelt und schließlich zu Boden fällt. An den Saimyōshō in der Nähe erkennt er, dass es Narakus Idee war und läuft mit ihr davon. Dann lehnt er sie an einen Baum und stellt sich zum Kampf. Als der Dämon ihn fressen will, schlägt er ihm Tessaiga in den Rachen und schneidet ihn dann der Länge nach auf, sodass die Seelen der Toten wieder entweichen können. Nun erwacht Kikyo langsam zu neuem Leben und erzählt von ihrer Geschichte. Erst jetzt erkennt er, dass er sie an den Baum gelehnt hatte, an dem er 50 Jahre lang schlief. Auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens liegt Kagome immer noch auf ihrem Bett und schläft und merkt beim Aufwachen, dass es schon Nacht ist und sie macht sich auf den Weg, so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Sengokuzeit zurückzukehren. Inu Yasha erinnert sich an die Situation mit Kikyo vor 50 Jahren, doch sie meint, dass sich zwischen ihnen alles geändert hat. Er jedoch hat dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht und meint, dass sein Leben ihr gehört und ihr Leben ihm. Er jedoch vergleicht den Hanyo mit Naraku und meint, dass dieser auch in sie verliebt war und dadurch die gesamte Katastrophe eingeläutet hat. Sie eröffnet, dass Onigumos letztes Stück in Naraku sie immer noch begehrt und will sich dann wieder auf den Weg machen. Aus dem Brunnen in der Nähe kommt derweil ein gelber Rucksack und gleich darauf Kagome, als sie im Wald merkwürdige Lichter sieht und ihnen nachläuft. Dann jedoch sieht sie an dem Baum, an dem sie Inu Yasha zum ersten Mal traf, ebendiesen und Kikyo zusammenstehen und versteckt sich schnell hinter einem anderen Baum. Dieser geht nun auf sie zu und umarmt sie vorerst gegen ihren Willen, während Kagome mit einem traurigen Seufzer zu Boden sinkt. Inu Yasha verspricht Kikyo, dass er sie von Naraku erlösen wird und sie umarmt ihn nun auch aus freiem Willen. Dann jedoch hält sie ihm ein Messer an den Hals und meint, dass sie Naraku vernichten kann. Sie ist selbstbewusst und will, dass Inu Yasha sich da raus hält, doch dann fliegt sie mit ihren Shinidamachu weg, dabei denkend, dass man ihre Beziehung zu dem Hanyo nie wieder kitten kann. Naraku versucht in seinem Schloss wieder und wieder, mit einem Schwert die Narbe vom Rücken zu schneiden, doch sie kommt immer wieder. Kaede sieht im Dorf die Seelen der Toten und folgert ganz richtig, dass Kikyo iin der Nähe sein muss. Kagome tritt nun hinter dem Baum hervor und Inu Yasha sieht ihr die ganze Zeit einfach nur tief in die Augen. So stehen sie nun gegenüber und keiner weiß, was er tun soll. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Evil Demon, Naraku #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Sign of Unrest #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo #Dead Soul #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Trap #Half Demon, Inu Yasha